A vehicle's on-board diagnostics (OBD) system may be equipped with a serial connection interface, such as an OBD or an OBD-II port, which is configured to connect an engine control module (ECM) to a diagnostics reader that collects vehicle information (e.g., performance and/or tracking data). The diagnostics or OBD-II reader may include a transceiver configured to communicate via a network to a client server per a telematics subscription service that may be accessible to a subscriber via an application on a mobile device (e.g., cell phone). The OBD-II reader may also be configured to wirelessly connect to a speaker device or console device in the vehicle to functionally provide “travel companion services” to the vehicle's occupant(s).